Android 18 (Dragon Ball Series)
Android 18 (人造人間１８号, Jinzōningen Jū Hachi-Gō), Lazuli (ラズリ,Razuri) when she was Human, is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, Android 18's curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Android 18 later becomes the wife of Krillin and the mother of their only daughter, Marron. Appearance Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the vest) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped long sleeves. When Vegeta fights her and being damaged by a multiple of ki blasts, she removes her denim vest and it has a tear on the right side of her shirt, and her dark blue stockings are tattered. Her future alternate self also had the same damaged state as her but does not remove her vest. She changes for a hot outfit a brown western style armor vest with a blue green long sleeve turtleneck shirt underneath, western style brown long skirt and a matching blue green stockings and brown cowboy boots, but she soon hates it when she wears it for the time being. In the Imperfect Cell Saga and during the events of the Cell Games after Cell absorbs her, she wears a black vest with a golden triangle pin, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue green jeans with a golden chain, a brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks. She also wears a pearl necklace. During the confrontation between Piccolo and Android 17, the color of her jeans is initially dark blue but later changes to blue green. When she is married to Krillin and living at Kame House, she wears a pale blue button up denim vest, white pants and black sandals. Later, at the World Tournament and during the Buu saga, Her outfit incorporates between her primary outfit and her outfit in the Cell Games as the color scheme of her outfit is based on her primary outfit in the Androids Saga. She wears a black shirt, with black and white stripe on the long sleeves of her shirt, blue jeans, red hoop earrings, and black flats with orange socks. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, her outfit in the World Tournament has minor changes, the color of her black shirt has been changed to dark indigo, the black and white stripe sleeves is replaced with purple long sleeves, her denim pants changed to pale blue and her hoop earrings being changed to silver. She also retains her brown belt and the color of her socks changed to white, with the upper portion no longer being rolled up, and her black flats is not seen without the tie. She also wears a pearl necklace with a thunder pendant embedded on her necklace along. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, her appearance remains largely the same as Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods with the only noticeable changes being she no longer wears a pearl necklace along with the cuffs of her shirt and sleeves being colored white and has blue boots. Additionally, her shirt no longer appears to be tucked in. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, she cuts her hair shorter and wears fashionable business attire. Her outfit is a red sleeveless shirt, pale yellow business pants, silver hoop earrings, a silver bracelet on her left wrist and brown flats. She also wears the pearl necklace that she previously wore during Imperfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT while being the servant of Baby and later cured with the Sacred Water, she wears a red long sleeve turtleneck shirt, black pants, silver hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red flats while in Super 17 saga, she later wears a purple business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve undershirt, purple business pants, gold hoop earrings, pearl necklace and red flats. While facing her twin brother for the second time, she was later seen without her business suit jacket and the pearl necklace on her neck as a black strapless bra is shown underneath her pink short sleeve shirt after she angrily rips half of her shirt while taunting her twin brother to kill her. In the end of Dragon Ball GT, she was seen wearing her pink short sleeve shirt, reddish brown pants and red flats. Personality Initially cool and confident, Android 18's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. One example of her sarcasm is demonstrated when Goku takes notice of her assembly with the Z Fighters at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, leading to the retort "Look, he noticed. How cute." (in Japanese she says "Took you a while idiot!"). Shortly after this, she is asked by the World Tournament Announcer if her real name is legitimately "No. 18", to which she responds "My father was pretty dull" (in Japanese, she replies "That it doesn't matter" before tossing the number at the World Tournament Announcer). Android 18 still exhibits some of her sensitivity, especially towards her twin brother. This is in stark contrast to her alternate self from Future Trunks's timeline, where she is a murderous sociopath who cares for no one but herself and her brother. In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Android 18 is hinted to dislike driving solely because of Android 17's insistence in driving around aimlessly without anything better to do. In the events in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 has a very close attachment to her daughter, Marron and protects her when she is in danger. When Krillin was killed by her brother, Android 17 due to Hell Fighter 17's control, Android 18 emotionally cries over her husband's death despite being a cyborg and admitting she loves him as she shows her vengeful and rage to her brother for what he had done. When she confronts her brother for the second time, she smiles at Goku due to his friendship with her husband as she assists him to avenge Krillin's death. Relationship with Krillin After she and her brother Android 17 spares Krillin, they are not interested in killing him as she tried to flirt him while her brother Android 17 allows him to let them eat some Senzu Bean on the defeated Z Fighters before they leave as Android 18 kisses on a terrified Krillin as the latter begins to have feelings for her. By the time she was hiding with a damaged Android 16 from Semi-Perfect Cell and Krillin arrives to see them, Android 18 was calm to him when she saw Krillin brought the device made by Bulma to shut down the Androids. Because of his feelings to her, he steps the device knowing that he likes her and tells her to run away and he will take down Cell. When she was absorb by Cell, Krillin desperately attempts to save her but it was too late as he leaves him depressed until in the Cell Games where Cell regurgitates her due to the heavy kick made by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form which Krillin tends to go on her side. When Gohan reveals that Krillin has a crush on her, Android 18 became surprised but slightly flattered. She was initially mad to him until he wishes to Shenron to remove the bomb on their bodies while she was hiding. She even reveal herself and angrily correcst Krillin that she and Android 17 are familial until she became calm to stating that it was nice for him before leaving the Lookout to make Krillin hopeful to her. In the events of the Buu Saga when she was married to Krillin, she loves her family dearly especially her daughter, Marron. Like Chi-Chi, Android 18 is shown to have a short temper that causes to scare her husband Krillin which she trains him to enter a Martial Arts tournament this also happens in the movie, Bio-Broly which Krillin warns Mr. Satan about Android 18's anger when she destroys most of his collections for not paying her the prize money. In Dragon Ball GT, she made Krillin as a house husband until in the events of Super 17 Saga where her brother Android 17 kills him. Android 18 admits she loves her husband when he was killed before she attacks her brother in rage. When Super 17 was killed by Goku with her assistance, Android 18 still cries finally avenged her husband's death knowing that she likes him very much until his revival at the end. Biography Background Android 18 was originally a human named Lazuli, and the elder out of her and her twin brother, Lapis. The twins were notorious delinquents, who Dr. Gero would meet by chance while looking for fresh material for his experiments. He then kidnapped them and restructured them into Android 18 and Android 17. She is the second artificial human, between her and her twin brother, designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with both bio-mechanical and cybernetic enhancements. The bio-mechanical enhancements are organic substances patterned after human cells, which makes it possible for Cell to merge with the androids at a cellular level. Gero's experiments on her do not impede her ability to reproduce, as evidenced by her giving birth to a healthy daughter, Marron. Since they are human-based, she and her brother can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too.[] Dragon Ball Z and Super Cell Saga When Dr. Gero arrives at his laboratory (after he and Android 19 fail to combat the Z Fighters, with 19 getting killed by Vegeta), he activates Android 17 and Android 18. There is another android yet to be activated, Android 16. Android 17 and Android 18 want to activate him but Dr. Gero refuses. Android 17 punches Gero's chest, decapitates him, and squashes his head. They eventually activate Android 16 and pursue their quest to find Goku. They are confronted by the Z Fighters, and Android 18 fights Super Saiyan Vegeta. Through the battle,Vegeta gains some hits, but Android 18 shows her real strength by three hits, one in the head, one in the gut, and one with a punch. The Z Fighters arrived and stop the fight. Vegeta is slightly hurt, but he is sure to win. Android 17 talks to the Z Fighters and starts again the fight. Vegeta is taken by 18 in the air, but the woman is sent in a rock mountain and Vegeta tries to destroy her by a Big Bang Attack. She is hit, but Vegeta plunges in the smoke and finds an Android 18 slightly damaged. Her clothes are torn, and she takes off her jacket. She is dotted with scratched, but it's doesn't seem to affect. Vegeta continues to lose stamina, while Android 18 continues to fight, and she eventually gains the upper hand and breaks his arm. The others try to help but are easily defeated, with the assistance of Android 17, As persistent as Vegeta is, he is no match for Android 18. Android 18 gives Vegeta a rough beating and ends the fight by breaking his other arm. The androids approach Krillin, but have no interest in killing him and Android 18 even says goodbye in a flirtatious manner. When the androids tell Krillin that they are searching for Goku, Krillin tries to persuade them to drop their search for him, but they do not listen. Android 18 goes over to kiss the terrified Krillin on the cheek before continuing their quest to find Goku then bids him farewell stating that she would see him real soon in the same flirtatious manner as before. This is when Krillin begins to fall in love with Android 18. The androids eventually reached Goku's home. Android 18 went inside and found no one there, instead discovering a "dump" as she called it and being surprised that Goku lived there. A few days later, the androids arrive at Kame House to find Goku. Piccolo decides to take his place and leads the androids to one of the Tropical Islands west of Master Roshi's island, thinking he can now defeat the Androids thanks to his fusion with Kami. When Imperfect Cell arrives and interrupts the fight between Piccolo and Android 17, he absorbs Android 17 and becomes Semi-Perfect Cell despite Piccolo, and later Android 16, fighting Cell. Cell attempts to absorb Android 18 as well, but he is stopped by the arrival of Tien Shinhan, who holds him off with a series of Tri-Beams so that Android 18 and the damaged Android 16 can escape. Android 18 and an injured Android 16 hide on an island where they later watch the battle between Cell and Vegeta. Krillin finds their location on the island but refuses to engage her shut-off device, which would shut her down, in spite of the serious threat that could result in Cell's perfection posed by 18 being alive. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually defeats her and absorbs her (with help from Vegeta) and reaches his ultimate power, easily defeating Vegeta and Future Trunks. Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan (as a Super Saiyan 2) during the Cell Games, and regurgitates Android 18. Krillin immediately comes to her side and tends to her for the duration of the battle. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated at Gohan's hand, Android 18 is taken to Kami's Lookout and she wakes up. While there, she figures out that Krillin has a crush on her when Gohan yells it to everyone. This leaves Android 18 surprised and slightly flattered but too proud to admit it. She leaves but, when seeing Shenron, she hides in the lookout to see what is going on. Krillin uses the Dragon Balls to make a wish to Shenron that Android 17 and Android 18 be restored their complete humanity, but when Shenron is unable to grant his request, Krillin takes the opportunity to wish for the self-destruct devices within Android 18 and Android 17 be removed. Revealing her presence in the process, she corrects Krillin about the relationship between herself and Android 17 as being familial instead of as lovers. Nonetheless feeling flattered, Android 18 then simply says "I'll see you later!" and leaves the lookout. Majin Buu Saga Android 18, who used to be a delinquent, found Krillin's seriousness and straightforwardness refreshing, and somehow or other she ended up falling for him.1 Seven years after the Cell Games, Android 18 and Krillin are married and have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. Android 18's family is an exceptionally ordinary household, but Android 18 is scary when she gets angry, so Krillin goes out of his way a little bit for her.5 When Gohan tells Android 18 and Krillin that Goku will return to Earth to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Android 18 convinces Krillin to enter to win the prize money. When Goku returns and is reunited with his friends and family, Android 18 remains cold and distant towards him, as she is "created" specifically to kill him, and displays annoyance when Goku expresses surprise to see her with Krillin and the others, and later sarcastically says "Spare me" when Goku is even more shocked that Krillin not only married her, but had a child with her (mostly because he thinks Android 18 cannot reproduce due to being an android, not realizing that she is actually a cyborg rather than a true android). Later, she is matched against Mr. Satan in the World Martial Arts Tournament after defeating Mighty Mask (actually Goten and Trunks in disguise). Not interested in the fame that comes with becoming the World Martial Arts Champion (and in addition, prevailing over Satan, who is generally believed by people of Satan City to be the strongest man in the world), Android 18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title, provided that he reimburses her an amount of money (twice the prize money that he would be receiving as tournament champion). After the World Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the Dragon Balls and later she takes refuge from Majin Buu at Kami's Lookout. While on the lookout, she watches the fusion of Goten and Trunks. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. While on the lookout, Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack to kill everyone on Earth. When Super Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Krillin decides to face him alone while ordering her to leave in the meantime, Android 18 screaming out for him before he charges Super Buu, Android 18 and the others retreating into the lookout before he is killed after Super Buu turns Krillin into chocolate and eats him. Android 18 leads Videl and Bulma away from Super Buu, her daughter in hand, but is turned into chocolate along with Marron, the two being eaten by Super Buu.6 Her life is restored through a wish from Porunga, and she later supplies Goku with her energy to fuel a Spirit Bomb, in an effort to defeat Kid Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintains a cool and distant attitude toward Goku (as she was originally "created" to kill him) but she still can not resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, and smiles when Goku and Chi-Chi embrace, showing a softer side to her personality. She is later seen at a party at Bulma's house, where she playfully pushes Gohan forward to make him dance with Videl. Battle of Gods Saga Sometime after the defeat of Kid Buu, 18, Krillin, and Marron attend Bulma's party by car. 18 took a while on her make-up so she could look good for the super bingo tournament, causing them to be in traffic. They ditch the car, putting it into a capsule and start flying. They are joined on the way there by Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Puar, and Chiaotzu, also attending Bulma's party. After arriving there, she asks Bulma about the prizes and settles on getting the second one, a castle, though confronts Krillin when she suspects him of not liking her choice. 18 talks with Bulma and Chi-Chi before the arrival of Beerus and Whis, her cheering for Beerus and saying his name along with the other attendees after Krillin offers him food. After Beerus defeats Buu and Gotenks, 18 charges him with Piccolo and Tien, Android 18 taking issue with Beerus for harming children, the three throwing punches left and right until Beerus lets out a screech that hurts the ears of the group. Once getting away from him, 18 is comforted by Krillin, later observing Vegeta's transformation into a Super Saiyan following Bulma being slapped by Beerus. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga No. 18 visits Goku's house with Marron to pick up and treat Krillin, after he got hit by Goku, who wanted to test his new godly powers against Krillin. Four months later, after hearing of Frieza's revival, No. 18 visits Krillin at work and gives him his old gi and volunteers to come with Krillin but he insists that she would stay behind and take care of Marron. After No. 18 shaves his hair, Krillin leaves and No. 18 admits that he is cool. Later on, No. 18 was about to go shopping for dinner when she notices, in shock, that the Earth was blowing up, and she, along with Marron, was killed until Whis undid the event with his Temporal Do-Over technique so that Goku could kill Frieza once more. No. 18 later attends the feast thrown by Bulma with her family and friends. God of Destruction Champa Saga At least a year after the battle with Golden Frieza, No. 18 is informed by Chi-Chi that there's going to be a picnic in space and she gets invited. Four days later, No. 18 goes to the Nameless Planet with Goku and the rest of their group by Whis for the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. On the way to the nameless star, No. 18 plays Shiritori, a word play game. After traveling for two hours and forty-five minutes, they eventually arrive on the planet. As they land, the sight of seeing the Super Dragon Balls amaze her. No. 18 is a bystander and watch the tournament from the stands. She watches the first match between Goku and Botamo. 10 years later Ten years later, No. 18 attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family and the other Z Fighters. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Years later, in her first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, Android 18 becomes a servant of Baby. During the battle between Goku (as a Super Saiyan 4) and Baby Vegeta, she, along with Krillin and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appear to have avoided the blast. She is later cured with the Sacred Water. She must later go to the Tuffle planet before the Earth explodes because of the wish by Baby to restore his home planet. Afterwards, she attends a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later, Android 18 later appears in the city with her family, until Android 17 attacks. 17 attempts to control her. However, Krillin intervenes, pointing out that Android 18 is now married and has a child. He also reminds Android 17 that he killed Dr. Gero himself, but 17's Machine Mutant counterpart, Hell Fighter 17, contacts him and regains control, causing him to kill Krillin. Krillin's death brings Android 18 back to reality, causing her to go in a rage and attack her own brother. Seeing what he has done, Android 17 then targets Marron so he can gain full control of Android 18, but Android 18 defends her from Android 17's energy wave, leaving her in a critical condition. Android 17 flies off to merge with Hell Fighter 17, and Android 18 crawls over to Krillin, taking his hand as she appears to die with him. Later, Android 18 reappears and in an attempt to avenge her husband's death, she joins Goku in the struggle against Super 17. Through her intervention, she unknowingly reveals Krillin's death to Goku and she claims to have a bomb in her chest, though is bluffing as it was removed following the Cell Games. Her goading of Super 17 prevents him from finishing off her and Goku as he planned, leading to the super-android's self-emancipation by force from Dr. Myuu, who he kills with the blast that he intended for the pair and eventually his death when Goku finishes him off, Android 18 afterward proclaiming to have gotten vengeance for her deceased husband. It is at this point where Goku and Android 18 finally put their differences aside, the two having a talk after Super 17's death and Goku assuring Android 18 that Krillin would be resurrected, Android 18 accepting Goku as a true friend and ally. Shadow Dragon Saga Soon after the threat of the Shadow Dragons, Android 18 is seen at Capsule Corporation accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, and Marron (her daughter). There is some debate as to whether or not Android 18 and her brother are still alive 100 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT (particularly during the time of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament and the events of the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). While Dr. Gero states that the process of reconfiguring the siblings into cyborgs has made the two immortal, this is contradicted by the special A Hero's Legacy, where it is narrated that Pan is the only character remaining from the generation of the original Z Fighters. Film appearances Super Android 13! Android 18 and her brother, Android 17, appear in the films opening narration, depicting their rebellion and murder of their creator Dr. Gero. Bio-Broly Android 18 has a major role in this film. As Mr. Satan did not pay Android 18 her cut of the prize money yet, she, alongside Krillin, Goten and Trunks go to his personal mansion, with her personally entering and destroying much of his property to get him to fork over the promised cash. However, right as she is about to leave the house, she is interrupted by the arrival of Men-Men, the cousin of an old classmate of Mr. Satan, Lord Jaguar, who proceeds to blackmail Mr. Satan into fighting his Bio-Warriors at Mei Queen Castle. Wanting to make sure Mr. Satan does not forget about their deal, Android 18 tells Krillin to watch over Marron and ends up going with Mr. Satan. Goten and Trunks stow away aboard Men-Men's vehicle. Upon arrival, she is leered at by Jaguar when meeting his rival for the first time in many years (with Mr. Satan claiming that Android 18 is one of his students), with her proceeding to nonchalantly knock Jaguar into a wall. She later uses the opportunity whenever Mr. Satan tries to request her help to increase the amount of Zeni paid. However, she is eventually beaten by Bio-Broly, a clone of the then-recently deceased Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. She later proceeds to aid in the evacuation of the personnel, alongside Trunks, Goten, and Krillin (who arrived due to not wanting to missing out on the action), as well as pushing Krillin down when he briefly interacted with the female scientists. She then stays with the surviving personnel while Krillin, Goten, and Trunks use their Kamehamehas to cause a freak wave to consume Jaguar's island and halt the spread of the Culture Fluid. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! 18 attended Mr. Satan's banquet, celebrating his new hotel honoring the defeat of Majin Buu. After Aka did Super Wahaha no Ha, destruction came upon the banquet. A damaged building was headed to collapse on #18 and Marron, but Krillin used his Destructo Disc to split it. Battle of Gods Four years after Majin Buu's defeat, #18 attends Bulma's birthday party along with the rest of the gang. When Beerus was angered, #18 attempted to attack Beerus, but Beerus elbowed her in the back. During Goku and Beerus' fight, Whis asks #18 what ice cream is and how to make it. In the end, Beerus spares Earth and goes home. They later continue their feast at night. Resurrection ‘F’ Sometime after encountering the God of Destruction and after Frieza's revival, #18 shaves Krillin's head because he wanted to go old school. She wants to help against Frieza and his army but Krillin wants her to stay and take care of Marron. When Krillin takes off, #18 expresses how cool Krillin is. She is killed when Frieza destroys the Earth, but it is undone by Whis, using his Temporal Do-Over technique. Fusions Android 1718 By performing EX-Fusion with her twin brother Android 17, 18 can fuse with him to create Android 1718 who was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Arale 18 By performing EX-Fusion with the female android Arale Norimaki, 18 can fuse with her to create Arale 18 who was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances Android 18 made her first appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen and her first playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai. She has since featured in a number of video games, which are Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Cult Jump, Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, the Budokai series, the Supersonic Warriors series, the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, the Raging Blast series,Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. She also is playable in the arcade games Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi says Android 18 is the eldest out of her and her twin brother Android 17 and also expresses jealousy over the fact that 18 does not age. Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when defeated by Android 13, Android 13 tells her "...respect your elders, Boy!" despite her being a female, due to her and Android 17 sharing the same special interaction quote. When she fights Zangya in the game, Zangya says she likes her man (hinting Zangya has a crush on Krillin). She also has a special interaction with General Blue, and is notably one of only three playable females in the game to not have Blue react in disgust to their gender. She is briefly seen in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. It is shown in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when Android 18 uses the Dragon Balls, that she wishes for her humanity to be restored, a wish which Shenron cannot grant. She goes on to wish for Krillin to become an android, although Shenron cannot grant this wish either. She eventually settles on having the "terminate Goku" program installed into her erased, which Shenron does grant. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Android 18 is one of the Future Warrior selectable Masters that travel from their time period to Age 850 Toki Toki City. It is later revealed that 18 only agreed to train the Warrior because the Supreme Kai of Time agreed to pay her and will often mention it several times while training the Future Warrior. Voice actresses * Japanese: Miki Itō * Ocean Group dub: Enuka Okuma * FUNimation dub: Meredith McCoy (Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and video games before 2010, Battle of Gods,Resurrection ‘F’ and Xenoverse), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Shin Budokai and video games Raging Blast 2 onwards) * Blue Water dub: Jennifer Bain * AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann * Latin American dub: Cristina Camargo (DBZ), Mónica Villaseñor (Bio-Broly, DBZ Kai Majin Buu Saga), Lourdes Morán (DBGT), Jocelyn Robles (DBZ Kai until Cell Saga) * Spanish dub: Ana Fernandez * Catalan dub: Pilar Morales * German dub: Diana Borgwardt * Italian dub: Debora Magnaghi * Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (I and DBGT), Fernanda Figueiredo (II) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleonora Prado (DBZ series and movies), Angélica Santos (DBGT) * Hungarian dub: Claudia Liptai (DBZ), Erika F. Nagy (DBGT) * Tagalog Dub: Klariz Magboo (DBZ, re-dub), Charmaine Cordoviz (DBZ Kai) Trivia * Android 18 and Android 17's respective human names, Lazuli and Lapis, when put in order, is shown as "Lapis Lazuli," which is a deep-blue semi-precious stone prized for its color since antiquity. Android 18 is never shown revealing her birth name in the original series and, following her allegiance to the Z Fighters after the defeat of Cell, she is referred to as simply "No. 18". * In Dragon Ball Forever's poll of the top 20 best characters, Android 18 was voted number 10 by Japanese fans. This makes her the highest voted female on the list by a wide margin. * In Dragon Ball Z, during the Imperfect Cell Saga, her ki blasts are shown to be pink when she defends herself against Semi-Perfect Cell. But in Dragon Ball GT when unleashing a single ki blast towards Super 17 and unleashing her Energy Bullets, the ki blasts are now blue. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes